S: Secrets in snow
by fishtalia13
Summary: Will Amelia's secret tear the family apart? Or bring them closer together? Faces, Fruk, Russame
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I was in the mood for a face family fan fiction. If you like face read The Way Things Are

Ch.1 Introduction

Amelia paced back and forth in her small pink bed-room. Today was the day. "I can do this." She said to herself confidently. She had to. She knew she had to but really she knew she couldn't. It was near impossible to tell herself her, and she is thinking very seriously about not telling Ivan. Her parents were going to hate her, to disown her. She would get kicked out her Papa would never speak to her again. Mattie said they would forgive her, but how can that happen if she couldn't even forgive herself.

"Amelia! Super is done!" Her dad called from downstairs. She gulped audibly and walked downstairs. She was going to force herself to tell them, if it killed her (or got her killed in that case). She gave her Papa a quick tight smile as she sat down at her spot. Dad had poured everyone's drink. Amelia got water while Matthew her brother got tea. Her Papa served everyone plate and sipped his wine. Her dad feed her babby brother Peter baby food as the family began talking.

"So, how was school today?" Francis, her Papa, asked. He had always been the loving accepting parent. He was more like a mom than her dad was but somehow Arthur, her dad, took on the wife role.

"Good. I think I passed that math test I was having trouble with." Mathew said. Amelia and Mathew were twins' I would say identical but it super, upper rare for twins of opposite genes to be identical. So, they just say we look just like each other. Mathew was always the smarter shyer twin though. Amelia was everywhere. In 7th grade she tried ou t for foot-ball and got on but her Papa made her quit in fear of her getting hurt.

"And you Amelia?'

Amelia looked up from her chicken-salad to say, "Yeah, it went fine. Ivan let me copy off of him… actually I don't think he knew." Amelia said flashing her thousand-watt smile. Her dad frowned and was fixing to begin a lecture of why cheating was wrong when she said, "Actually that reminds me I- I have some really big news." 'There it's out. No turning back now.' Amelia said to herself. She looked over at Mattie for emotional support he gave he an engorging smile.

"And what would that be?" Arthur said looking down at his dinner. Amelia sucked in a big breath and let it out. She gulped one good time and said, "This is really important so I need all of you attention." Everyone looked at her. Every eye was on her and she felt nervous all over again, "Well, ya'll know Ivan, right?" Francis nodded and smiled. Arthur just said, "Yes of course we do dear"

This is it. This is where they began to hate you. "I-I'm having his baby." The room fell into a uncomfortable silence as Arthur tea had been spit out.

"W-WHAT?" He stuttered.

Amelia looked at him in the eye with all the confidence she could muster she said, "I two month's pregnant with his baby." Arthur just began to shake his head in disbelief. Francis stood up and gathered the plates. "Go to your room we will talk about it later. "Francis said in an authority tone. Amelia quickly stood up and ran to her room. Mathew was in hot pursuit.

Amelia ran into her room and slammed the door. She then flopped on her American flag bed and began to sob. The way Francis had said it hurt more than yelling and screaming. She was so disappointed in herself. Then a thought hit her mind and she ran down stair into the kitchen. "DON" TELL IVAN!" She yelled. Both Arthur and Francis gave her a confused look but Her Papa said," we won't just go to your room until we call for you." Amelia nodded looking at the ground. She them walked up the stair solemnly.

A.N: WOOOOW shit it the fan FAST! I would be scared of France rather than England He's scary ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Thanks for the follows and favs and review… one review… please review please for me!

Ch.2

Francis paced back and forth in the kitchen waiting for Arthur to hurry up and get from putting Peter up. He couldn't believe this! She was 15, way too young to be pregnant! "I trusted them!" Francis said to himself.

The door than opened to reveal his expatriated husband. "Hey, baby." Arthur said sitting on the counter. Francis walked over to Arthur and pulled up a chair. "How could we of been so stupid, Arthur." Francis said he hid his face in his hands.

Arthur frowned and said, "I guess we could have prevented it… but Francis I was 17 when I had her and Mathew." Francis looked up at his husband. "But not 15, she's in 10th grade Arthur. How's this going to mess with her school life?" Arthur frowned and shook his head. "Well, it was her decision and we can't do anything now so all we can do is be supportive."

Francis sighed and began to lean back in the wooded kitchen chair. "I wish I could've been a better father than this…" Arthur stood and wrapped his arms around his husband. "Dear, everything will be alright I promise. She may grow up a little after this." Francis looked up at Arthur and nodded his head and kissed his spouse on the cheek.

Francis stood up and yelled, "Amelia! Will you come down here, please?" There was a muffled I'm coming and footsteps running down the stairs.

When she walked into the kitchen her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. Francis stood up and gave her a hug before saying, "I love you no matter what, okay? I am not disappointed in you ,but in your actions. I trust that you will try you very best at finishing school and doing well in life dispite this baby." Amelia nodded slowly.

"And Amelia just no we are here for you even if you don't want us to be." Arthur said from behind her.

Amelia could feel her eyes begin to water as her mother wrapped his arm around her from the back. "I-I love ya'll s-so much!" Amelia sobbed into Francis' shirt. Francis sighed and petted her hair down. "We love you too, but I am going to tell you now it's not going be easy. There is going to be a lot of name calling. I wish I could tell you different but kids are mean these days and there's nothing Papa or dad can do for you." Amelia nodded into his chest silently.

"Well, love do you think it's about time to call Ivan." Arthur said removing himself from the loving family embrace. Amelia eyes went wide as she turned around in her Papa's hug. "NO! No, no, no ,no!" She exclaimed. "He'll hate me! He'll leave me! He'll want nothing to do with it!" Arthur eyes widened at how deperate she sounded. "Baby-doll this is half his doing as well. There is now reson for him to be angry with you." Francis reassured.

"Ya' t-think so?" She asked wiping tears from her eyes childishly. Francis nodded. "The only thing he should be mad about is you calling him at 9:00 at night." Amelia giggled in the slightest bit. "Yeah, he does go to bed early.' Arthur got the cordless phone from its charger and handed it to Amelia.

Amelia looked at her dad when the phone. She took a deep breath and dialed in a couple of numbers. It rung twice before Ivan answered with a "privet."

"H-hey Ivan."

"Oh hello Amelia. Are you okay you sound as if you've been crying?"

Amelia smiled and chuckled just a tiny bit. Ivan knew her so well. "Well, I have."

"Oh, *мой подсолнух what is wrong?"

Amelia took deep, deep breath before saying, "Remember in May, when we at the park and we… you know…"

"Da, I do."

"Well…I'm sort of kind of...What I'm meaning to say… well you see when a man loves a woman… I'm pregnant."

Silence was all that could be heard from the other side. "And it's… mine?"

Amelia frowned before saying, "Yeah, it is dummy. Who else's would it be?"

"Well, we'll have to figure out whose house your moving into.,"

"What?"

"That baby is half mine so I want to be daily apart of it life."

Amelia eyes widened and a grin washed over her face, "R-Really?"

"Da, of course. I love you and I love baby."

"Omg, that's great. Well, I will call you later my parents are giving me that look. Love ya'!"

"Love you."

Amelia hung up the phone smiling. She looked up at her dad's and said, "He wants to be part of the babies life." Francis smiled as Arthur gave her a hug. "We'll talk about the rest tomorrow. Go to sleep now okay?" She nodded and all but skipped up stairs.

Francis and Arthur sat there holding hands before Francis said, "In the park…?"

Arthur began to laugh in the least bit. "Yeah, she's definitely your daughter." Francis laughed as he kissed Arthur on the cheek. "Was there ever any doubt?" Arthur smiled and began heading up stairs. "I guess not."

Francis followed behind him. "I love you so much." He said embracing Arthur as they changed and got into bed." Arthur rolled his eyes. "And I do too, you sappy frog."

A.N: END not end end but end of this chapter. Oh and guys I'm not updating until I have at leat three reviews *^*

*my sunflower... I think


End file.
